The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel gas purging system for adsorbing and purging a gas resulting from the evaporation of a fuel in a fuel tank on an automobile or the like.
Conventionally, an automobile has been provided with an evaporated fuel gas purging system, which controls the adsorption and purging of a evaporated fuel gas in a fuel tank in accordance with the operation of an engine, so that the evaporated fuel gas is not discharged into the atmosphere.
A conventional evaporated fuel gas purging system is not provided with any means of measuring the amount of the gas which is adsorbed by the system. However, in order to adapt the intensified control over the exhaust gas from automobiles, there has emerged the necessity for controlling the evaporated fuel gas with the knowledge on the amount of adsorption thereof.
Further, according to the conventional evaporated fuel gas purging system, a failure in the control of the adsorption and purging of the gas will result in the discharge of all the amount of the gas into the atmosphere after a prescribed amount of the gas has been adsorbed, so that the environment will be damaged considerably if the system continues to be used in its state of failure.